A New Look on Life
by HaleyJ09
Summary: Haley never thought she would end up a mom in high school. Now in college she never thought she would meet the man of her dreams. Only time can tell.
1. Books and Basketball

It▓s funny sometimes how things work out. How people begin on place and end another. Well this is my story.

I was sitting in the library on day when someone walked up to my table and that▓s where it all began.

⌠HI, is it okay if I sit here,■ asked a guy. I didn▓t even look up but nodded yes. I heard the chair move backwards and books being sat down but still I didn▓t look up until he began to speak. ⌠Hi, my name is Nathan and I▓m sorry if I bothered you but there was nowhere else to sit,■ he said. I finally looked up and was shock to see this guy in the library. He was tall around 6▓4■ and had black hair with blue eyes. I smiled at him and said, ⌠It▓s okay I know that sometimes it▓s hard to find an seat or table around here and my name is Haley by the way.■

Now it was Nathan▓s turn to be in shock. This girl sitting across from him was beautiful. She had long brown hair with golden hazel eyes not to mention hot. He never knew they day he decided to actually go into the library would be they day he meet a girl he thought was beautiful maybe hot but Nathan Scoot didn▓t think girls were beautiful until now.

⌠Yea, this is my first time in Duke▓s library and I didn▓t think it would be this bad but I guess I was wrong. What are you studying by the way,■ Nathan asked. ⌠I▓m studying for my Biology teat that▓s tomorrow,■ stated Haley. ⌠Really, stated Nathan. That▓s what I▓m studying for maybe you can help me. I haven▓t been doing to good in that class,■ asked Nathan. Haley looked up and smiled.

⌠Sure I▓ll help you what teacher do you have,■ asked Haley. ⌠I had Mr. Brown until today but they transferred me to Mrs. Taylor▓s class today because of a schedule conflict,■ stated Nathan. ⌠Well you have good luck because that▓s Bio teacher so I▓ll be happy to help you but not here it▓s getting to noisy, would you mind coming with me to my apartment,■ asked Haley. Nathan looked on in shock as she asked him not knowing if he was lying or not and the look on Haley▓s face made him realize how that must have sounded.

⌠Oh my god, I didn▓t mean like to you know. I meant to help you. You seemed like a nice guy and I use to tutor back in high school but I needed to get home and now I▓m rambling so I▓m just going to go and┘..,■ rambled Haley. Nathan smiled, shook his head, and stood up grabbing her arm.

⌠Haley, it▓s okay I was just shocked that you would help me. You don▓t know the first thing about me and yet you agreed to try and help me. I▓m sorry I seemed shocked,■ stated a sincere Nathan. I looked up and notice he was sincere and nodded.

On the walk to my apartment I learned that he was at Duke on an athletic scholarship for basketball unlike my academic one. He had one brother named Lucas who also went to Duke on scholarship. I told him of my family and told him that I would fill him in on the rest when we got to my apartment.

As I opened my door my two year old son Jamie came running down the hallway smiling at me but stopped when he saw Nathan. So I introduce the two of them.

⌠Jamie, this is Nathan. Nathan this is my son Jamie. Jamie can you tell Nathan hi,■ I asked Jamie. He smiled and told Nathan hi. Nathan picked him up out of my arms and asked him if he wanted to play for a bit. I was shock to say the least because on my son never like strangers and two most guys ran out after finding out I had a son.

For a straight hour I watched my son play with Nathan before I got up to fix dinner for the three of us, put Jamie to sleep and got ready for the questions to be asked.

Hi guys this is only my second fan fiction and I hope you like it. Please review and make any suggestions you like. 


	2. The Zoo and Butterflies

HI! I know i haven't written in a while butI've been bussy with exams. So here's the next chapter.

Even as I waited for the questions to start none came. Nathan just stood up and collected his books and went sat at the table. "Are we going to study or what", he said. I just smiled and shook my head. He notice this and asked what was wrong. "Nothings wrong, I'm just use to people asking questions about him and assuming things they no nothing about. Not you though, you have played with him and helped me a lot today, but I don't know why", I confessed. Nathan just smiled and said," Haley I'm not going to judge you for having a son. It seems that you have done a good job raising him and I'm not going to mess up my perfect study buddy relationship."

Haley knew that her face expressed her surprised reaction. She just smiled her thanks and got her books to start helping him study. They studied until about 11 before Jamie woke up and Nathan decieded that it was time for him to go home and get some sleep for pratice in the morning. So Me and Jamie walked Nathan to the door and said goodnight.

The next day while on my way to my biology class i was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself staring at Nathan and some people I had never meet before. Before I could say something Nathan was introducing me to his friends."Haley, I would like you to meet my brother Lucas, his girlfriend Brooke, Jake, and his girlfriend Peyton". I smiled and said," It's nice to meet you all my name is Haley, like Nathan said before." Then Nathan turned to say his goodbyes and we left to go to class." Hi Nate, ready for the test today," I asked. He smiled at me and asked, "Of couse I am, I had the best tutor and by the way how is Jamie this morning"?

I smiled and said he was fine and asked if he was coming back because he liked having another boy to play with. Nathan laughed and said," I would love to play with jamie again. How about we go to the zoo this Saturday and then maybe we can go to dinner afterwards," suggested Nathan. I was shock to say the least but agreed.

When we arrived to class I was about to take my usual seat but Nathan didn't let me hand go and pulled me down to where he sits and asked me to sit with him. I sat down next to him and couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. I was starting to like Nathan and i couldn't decieded if that was a good idea or not.

Sorry that this chapter isn't long. It was already written so until next time. 


	3. A Elephants Kiss

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with college applications and what not's. So here's the next chapter.

The Zoo and Kiss

Nathan hesitated slightly before knocking on Haley's apartment door. Today he was picking her and Jamie up to go to the zoo. He and Haley had been friends for a while now and he knew that he liked her but didn't know if she felt the same way. He took a deep breath and knock on the door. He smiled as he heard something fall and Haley fuss at Jamie.

Finally Haley opened the door and Nathan's breath caught in his throat. "Hi Hales you look great and where is Jamie," stated Nathan. Haley smiled and said, "He is coming he said he had to go to the potty and he didn't want my help." "I'm sure that he loves you but he is growing up Hales and wants to do things on his own," stated Nathan. After waiting about 5 minutes Jamie came running out the bathroom and said he was ready to go. So Nathan picked him up and they all walked down to his car to leave for the zoo.

When they got to the zoo Nathan wouldn't let Haley pay for anything. Every time she would try he would distract her. "Nathan I know that you want to pay for everything, but please let me pay for me and my son," asked Haley. Nathan stood still for a minute and said, "I never let my dates pay for anything". Haley was a little stunned by that statement. After a few minutes she asked, "Do you really want this to be a date"? Nathan just smiled and said, "Of course Hales. I have liked you since the first day in the library. I like everything about you from your smile to you laugh but most of all for Jamie. You love that boy so much and I hope that one day you can love just as much," stated Nathan. Haley couldn't help it. She had finally broken out of her haze and jumped up wrapping her legs around Nathans waist and kissed him with a passion she didn't know she possessed. "I like you to Nate, so much I was just afraid that you didn't like me too and I'm not use to people liking me especially when the know I have a son and…. Nathan stopped her by kissing her back with just as much passion.

After realizing they were in a very public place and the fact the Jamie was staring at them with undivided attention. They just smiled at each other and keep walking to see the other animals. After seeing the elephants Jamie stopped. "Mama why did Nate kiss you," asked Jamie. Haley was shocked to say the least but Nathan was ready for the question. "Well Jamie, you know how you and me are friends right", asked Nathan. Jamie nodded his head. "Well I and your mama are a different kind of friend. He is the kind of friends that like each other so much that we become girlfriend and boyfriend," explained Nathan to Jamie. Jamie stood there for a moment and then said, "Well if you and mama are that kind of friends does that mean you're my daddy cause only mommies and daddies are suppose to kiss like that," asked Jamie. That was something either Haley or Nathan was expecting.

"No buddy Nate isn't your daddy but I like him a lot and you like him to so that's all that matters right," asked Haley. Jamie nodded his head yes and ran off to see the tigers. Haley and Nathan held hands as they walked behind him. "I'm sorry if that put you in a difficult spot," said Haley. "I wasn't expecting him to say anything like that," confessed Haley. Nathan just smiled and said, "It's okay Hales, to tell you the truth I plan on being her for a long time and I hope one day you and Jamie will become my family," confessed Nate. Haley just squeezed his hand to say that everything was going to be alright.

We unloaded a sleeping Jamie from Nathan's car and all his things to bring up stairs. Nathan carried Jamie while I carried everything else. I opened my door and lead Nathan into Jamie's room. Nathan looked a little surprised to see that Jamie's room had nothing but basketball things in it. "Jamie really looks up to you," I told Nate. He smile and laid Jamie down, tucked him in, and gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead that made me melt.

After putting Jamie to bed we walked to the kitchen and I got Nathan something to drink. "Nathan do you really want to try a relationship with me," asked Haley. Nathan smiled and said, "Hales I have never met anyone like you. I have fallen for you hard and nothing would make me happier than to be in a relationship with you." Haley smiled and reached over to kiss Nathan, which ended up turning into a make out session.

The pulled apart after a while and Nathan stood up to leave. "Hales I had a really good time and I would love to this again," stated Nathan. "Well are you free tomorrow afternoon? If you are how about we go to the park and have a picnic. I'll call the babysitter and it will be just the two of us," asked Haley. "Sure okay that sounds great but you don't have to call he babysitter we can bring Jamie," said Nate. "I know we could bring Jamie but I think that we should have the day to our self," said Haley as they walked to the door. "Okay that sounds great," said Nathan as he kissed her one last time before he left. Haley pulled away and asked, "Can you have Brooke call me in the morning." "Sure I can do that but why would you want to talk to Brooke," asked Nate.

Haley only smiled and said, "You'll see."

High guys I hoped you like the update. Leave comments!


	4. The Beach And Number 23

After saying goodbye to Nathan, Haley went to check on Jamie. He was still sleeping peacefully with the new stuffed animal Nathan had bought him at the zoo. Haley smiled and walked off to get ready for bed. Before she went to sleep her phone rang.

"Hello", said Haley. "Hello is this Haley," asked a voice. "Yes this Haley may I ask who's calling," asked Haley. "OMG, Hi Haley this is Brooke. Nathan said that you asked him to tell me to call you," said Brooke. "Yea, I told him to tell you call me. Tomorrow we're going on a picnic date and I was wondering what his favorite food was," said Haley. "Oh, well he really likes mac and cheese and loves anything chocolate," stated Brooke. "Thanks Brooke I really appreciate it," said Haley. "No problems but you have to call me sometime and we could do something together," stated Brooke. "Okay I will bye I got some shopping to do in the morning," yawned Haley. "K bye," said Brooke.

Haley went to sleep with a smile on her face and woke up the same in the morning. She got up and got Jamie together and the two of them headed out to get the things Haley needed to make the food. After going to the store Haley dropped Jamie off at the babysitters and went home to cook. After cooking she sent Nathan a text telling him to bring swimming trunks she went and got ready. After getting ready she packed the basket and then the doorbell rung.

Haley opened the door to find Nathan standing there. "Hi let me grab the basket and we can go," said Haley. "Okay," said Nathan. The y left Haley's apartment and rode down to the beach.

As they walked to the beach Nathan held Haley's hand. We walked until we came upon a cove. Haley let go of my hand to spread the blanket. After spreading it out she sat down and patted to the spot beside her. As I sat down Haley asked me, "Do you want o go for a swim?" Nathan smiled and said, "Sure, but only if you come with me." So I watched as Haley stood up and took her clothes off. Even though she had a child she looked like she had never had one. She looked hot. I continued to stare until Haley called out to me. " I'm sorry Hales but you hot," confessed Nathan. Haley blushed and looked down before saying, "umm, thank-s Nate."

Nathan laughed at her before picking her up and running into the water. "Nathan put me down right now," screamed Haley. Nathan looked up and raised his eyebrows before saying okay. Haley noticed that they were in the water but it was too late. "Nathan Royal Scott, I can't believe you did that. I 'm never kissing you again," said Haley. After she finished yelling Haley noticed that Nathan eyes were a dark blue instead of light blue. Before she could ask what was wrong Nathan pulled her into him and started to kiss her. On instinct Haley legs wrapped around him and she deepened the kiss.

When they stopped kissing Nathan said," Damn it Hales you just don't know sexy you are when you're mad like that." Haley just blushed and hid her face in his chest and continued to blush when she felt his silent laughter. Nathan stopped laugh and picked Haley up and carried her to their blanket. As he got to the blanket her fell down on top of her. "Nathan get off of me your heavy," laughed Haley.

Nathan sat up supporting his own weight and stared down at Haley. To him she nerved look more beautiful. "Oh Hales I love you," confessed Nathan. Haley stared a t Nathan in shock. Nathan noticing Haley's hesitation got up and began to walk off to hide his disappointment. Haley picking up on Nathan's misunderstanding she got up and ran after him.

"Nathan can you stop please," yelled Haley but Nathan keep on walking. "Damn it Nathan can you please stop," screamed Haley for a second time. Nathan stop thinking that he would hurt her feeling but couldn't stop his anger and asked, "Why should I stop Haley." "Well because I love you too," confessed Haley. Nathan seemed to be the one in shock so Haley ran to him and jumped into his arms to kiss him. Nathan finally felt relief and they deiced to go for a walk on the beach.

"Haley would you and Jamie like to go to my game Saturday," asked Nathan. Haley smiled and said, "of course we would want o go to your game. Jamie is going to be so surprise." "Is it okay if we get some shirts made," asked Haley shyly? Nathan looked surprised and happy at that comment and asked if she was ready to go because he had a surprise for her.

"Sure we can go but I made your favorite for lunch," said Haley. "That's ok Hales we can just eat it for dinner tonight with Jamie," suggested Nathan. Haley felt herself caving and said that it was okay. Together they packed everything up and walked to Nathan's car.

They rode in complete silence to Nathan's apartment but it was a comfortable silence. When they got to his apartment Nathan showed Haley around then made her sit on his bed. "Stay right here and I'll be right back," said Nathan. So Haley sat down on the bed and waited until he came back. When Nathan came back he began to talk with his hands behind his back. "Okay you don't have to wear it but I had Brooke make them for you and Jamie and I love if you wore them," stated Nathan.

"Okay we'll wear them but I would like to see them," joked Haley. Nathan smiled and took two jersey-like shirts from behind his back. The both had Duke written on the front but on the back of hers was Scott's girl and his number twenty-three. On the back of Jamie's was Scott's son and his number twenty-three. After looking at the shirts again Haley began to cry.

Nathan put down the shirts and went to Haley. "What's wrong Hales do you not like the shirts," asked Nathan? Haley continued to cry and finally stop enough to say, "No, I love the shirts Nate but what about Jamie. What happens when he gets attached? I don't want him to get hurt."

"Haley I want you to listen to me. I don't plan on hurting you or Jamie. I love both of you so much and hop that one day we can become a family," confessed Nathan. Haley sat on the bed stunned. She hadn't expected him to say something like that. Haley looked up at Nathan and said, "I love you too Nate." Nathan smiled and kissed Haley with all his pent up desire.

When they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. Haley was the first one to talk. "Nathan we have to get going because I have to pick up Jamie," said Haley. Nathan begin to get up but Haley pulled him back down and said that maybe five more minutes wouldn't hurt and they began to make out. After about ten minutes they pulled apart and got up to go get Jamie.

They pulled up to Jamie's babysitters' house and Haley went to the door to get him. "Hi Jamie baby we got to go you ready," asked Haley. Jamie nodded and got up to leave with his mother. AS they walked to the car Jamie asked if Nathan was coming to dinner and Haley told him yes.

After putting Jamie in his seat they drove to Haley's apartment and Nathan grabbed Jamie while Haley grabbed the basket of food. When they got to the apartment Nathan put Jamie down who turned to his mother and asked, "Momma what's on your neck." Both Nathan and Haley were shocked and told him that they would tell him later.

Nathan couldn't help to see how much of a family they were becoming to be and couldn't wait to be one for real. Maybe he couldn't wait and that's when he decided that on Saturday he would……………


End file.
